


The happy family

by FreeShavocadoo



Category: HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Gay galore, Happy AU, Literally Smokey loves everyone, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeShavocadoo/pseuds/FreeShavocadoo
Summary: “You know, I never got to thank you-,” Smokey begins, pausing to look directly at Takeshi with a softer expression, “I never got to thank you for not leaving me behind.” Smokey turns to stare at the horizon, a thoughtful expression on his face.  “I never stopped to wonder if I asked too much of you. I guess it’s because you would never indicate that I was.”Takeshi inhales sharply, overwhelmed in his urge to assure Smokey that he could never possibly ask too much of him. “You’ve never asked too much of me.”





	The happy family

Watching over the nameless street was less of a hobby and more of a necessity for Takeshi. The steel structures seemed to span endlessly, as did the amount of trouble that occurred in it. Not once did he ever consider leaving, moving on to bigger or ‘better’ things. That didn’t stop the frustration from boiling over every single time the Rudeboys had to forcefully remove Doubt for what seemed like the hundredth time in a month from kidnapping the children and women of the Nameless street.

“Takeshi.” Smokey’s voice is low, soft as usual. “Everything okay?”

Takeshi thinks the notion that Smokey doesn’t know exactly what is going through his head is almost laughable. For years now he’s been of the belief that if he ceased all verbal communication with Smokey, he’d still know exactly what he was thinking when he was thinking it.

“Everything is fine, Smokey.” Takeshi replies, finally peeling his eyes away from the horizon to look at the gentle man behind him. Every single time he did it was like he was being winded, being left breathless and slightly light headed. It should be an awful sensation, but Takeshi could barely focus on little else with Smokey standing in front of him.

“You worry too much.” Smokey’s smaller frame drops softly beside him, his legs dangling off the steel framework effortlessly. Takeshi would laugh at the statement, if he could bring himself to explain why it seems so hilarious that Smokey of all people would imply somebody else is too concerned about others above themselves.

“I worry enough.” Takeshi’s heart flutters at the small smile forming on Smokey’s face in response, his chest tightening at the way Smokey’s eyes seem to twinkle just a little more. When Smokey tilts his head back slightly and his face catches the sun, it’s almost too much. How someone from this place can look so perfect, so angelic, has always been beyond Takeshi’s descriptive skills. Pi was always the more talkative, and Takeshi doesn’t doubt for one second if he was here, he’d find the perfect words to compliment Smokey.

“You know, I never got to thank you-,” Smokey begins, pausing to look directly at Takeshi with a softer expression, “I never got to thank you for not leaving me behind.” Smokey turns to stare at the horizon, a thoughtful expression on his face.  “I never stopped to wonder if I asked too much of you. I guess it’s because you would never indicate that I was.”

Takeshi inhales sharply, overwhelmed in his urge to assure Smokey that he could never possibly ask too much of him. “You’ve never asked too much of me.”

“Even when I told you to leave me behind? To leave this place behind when we thought we could stand no chance of protecting it?” Smokey’s eyes were on him once again, stripping Takeshi bare, for only him to see.

“Even then.” Takeshi murmurs, gently moving his hand to rest over Smokey’s, marvelling at the way Smokey’s face now flushes healthily, a warm glow. Even his skin seems more radiant, golden in the sun. Takeshi hears him sigh softly at the sensation of Takeshi’s fingers dancing across the palm of his hand.

“You’re so loyal. It’s one of the reasons I love you so much.” Smokey’s hand catches Takeshi’s, linking their fingers together in a way that just seems _right_. Everything with Smokey seems right, like the universe is aligned. Thinking back to the day he thought he might lose him forever was enough to make his breathing stop, clutching onto Smokey’s hand now for reassurance that the man in front of him wasn’t a figment of his imagination, but was the same man that had taken his hand and lead him out of the dark all those years ago.

“I’ll always love you.” Takeshi replies in a matter-of-fact tone, looking startled when Smokey lets out a soft chuckle in response.

“Always to the point,” he teases, resting his head on Takeshi’s shoulder, “never one to waste yourself on meaningless words.” He gently wraps an arm around Takeshi’s waist, marvelling at the strength he feels beneath his fingertips. He had been so jealous of Takeshi’s physicality when his own body was rejecting movement of any kind. The illness had almost withered him away entirely. Looking at Takeshi in comparison was like comparing a speck of dust in the desert to the sun that blazed so fiercely above it.

“You know me better than anybody.” Takeshi’s hand lifts to brush against Smokey’s cheek, his thumb brushing over his lips, the ghost of a touch. He grabs Smokey’s chin firmly, tilting it upwards as he captures his soft lips into a gentle kiss. Smokey adapts almost immediately, winding his arms around Takeshi’s neck in a way that is familiar, but no less pleasurable and reassuring than it was the first time he did so.

Smokey’s lips curl upwards slightly as he yanks Takeshi closer, amused by the startled _mmph!_ He got in response. Smokey knew it would hardly be a contest if he had to decide between breathing or kissing Takeshi one last time, he’d just hope that he could intake one big breath of fresh air before that happened because Takeshi did not like to rush his kisses one bit.

Before either had a chance to acknowledge the noise in the distance it was too late.

“Well, well, _well_.” Yu’s voice rings out, sing-song and devilish. “What do we have _here_?” He questions, eyeing the now irreversibly tangled pair that was Smokey and Takeshi, both looking slightly flustered, but never embarrassed.

“Stop it, Yu.” Pi scolds, not before smirking himself. “How were they supposed to know we’d walk by this very busy _public_ area? It’s not as if they practically _wanted_ to get caught….?” He drifts off, elbowing an equally grinning Yu, who looks delighted just to be including in the berating of somebody else for a change.

Smokey would be more embarrassed if not for the fact these people have seen every inch of him at his best and worst, and really, the sight of Yu and Pi linking arms as they giggle and tease makes his chest fuzzy in the best way possible.

“Of course they wanted to be caught.”

The voice catches Smokey off guard, not yet being used to hearing it in close proximity again. The accent still sounds vaguely off, and the roll of his tongue is still so glaringly Yakuza it should hurt. But there he is, looking relaxed and unnervingly tidy. Kain never was one to accept that they would all get dirty at some point in the day, turning his nose up at the prospect of leaving so much as a speck of dirt on his aristocratic face.

“Kain.” Smokey acknowledges him, holding out a hand in his direction accompanied by an encouraging smile. Smokey knows when Kain scowls it is simply out of habit, after all, his temperament wasn’t always so brash and grumpy. But still, Smokey can’t help but love him all the same.

Kain reaches out to grip Smokey’s hand, running his thumb over the back of Smokey’s hand in small circles. Before Smokey even has a chance to appreciate the sight, Yu has slapped the back of Kain’s head, rendering his perfectly styled hair from thirty seconds ago now a forgotten memory.

“You dare to turn your nose up at Smokey?” Yu chastises, not looking deterred by the murderous look in Kain’s eyes. “I’m only joking!” Yu breaks out into a smile, jumping on Kain so forcefully, Smokey briefly worries that he will lose them both over the side of the structure to a long list of broken bones.

“What have I told you about jumping on me?” Kain hisses but wraps an arm firmly around Yu all the same, accommodating the ball of energy that was wrapped so tightly around him. Yu seems to smile all the brighter at the physical acceptance. Smokey can’t help but smile at Yu’s slightly manic grin, although the boy seems to have few soft edges physically, he is definitely the softest of them all. He might be as mad as a box of frogs, but Smokey doesn’t fail to acknowledge how fast the others accepted him, particularly Kain. Although the man might act as though Yu is an inconvenience, the moment Yu jumps on him, his arms won’t move from under Yu’s thighs unless Yu demanded it, wrapped around him like a content monkey.

Amidst all the chaos, Smokey feels Pi drop down beside him, nuzzling the side of his neck in a strong display of affection. Catching his eye, Takeshi simply smiles at Smokey, going back to holding his hand and watching the chaos unfold before them.

Smokey doesn’t think he’d ever have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully there aren't major errors. Comments would be lovely and I am open to possible requests!


End file.
